


Blessed

by CastielDevereaux



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Total AU, epic romance ahead, lesbian content, rilaya is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielDevereaux/pseuds/CastielDevereaux
Summary: "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world she walks into mine." - Rick BlaineTwo girls, opposites, falling in love. Rilaya.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, rilaya - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I work full-time and I'm in college- updates will be slow! Please bear with. I promise to make the wait worth it.

The Dirty Duck was Riley’s pride and joy. She’d saved, scrimped, and pinched her way here. Riley ‘Riles’ Matthews is lean, sculpted, and mildly intimidating. She has a constant look that says she's seen it all and has infinite amounts of pain inside. No one would cross her on purpose or try to push her buttons. On the flipside, she had the sweetest smile and softest heart, but it was scarred and bruised. She didn’t let very many people in and she kept her feelings to herself. She toughed it out solo and insisted she needed nobody. Riley stood at 5’5” with shoulder-length brunette hair, deep brown eyes and a stemmed red rose tattoo adorning her left arm. She was unapologetically herself in every way. 

She had inherited the place from its former owner, Jo, who had left the bar to Riley upon her passing. Riley had started working at the bar when she was 21 and the place quickly became like a second home. The bar was quite simple in design, but unique due to its decor. Jo had been a world traveler in her 20’s and she had collected pub and bar art along the way. When she opened The Dirty Duck in her early 30’s, she used the decor she collected to fill the walls. There were vintage beer, liquor, and wine advertisements. Some cheeky, yet cute pin-up girls with deer antlers hanging from the ceiling. The bar was made from a solid oak that was stained a dark brown color. The place was located in what used to be a pharmacy back in the 1800 and 1900’s and so it had a lot of vintage charm. There were two large windows in the front with the door situated in between. The room was long and the perfect width across. The walls were a dark wooden paneling that matched the bar. Over the years, many celebrations, heartaches, makeups, and breakups had filled the space. It was a local haunt for many and had served a lot of patrons their first drink upon turning 21. Not only was it a second home to Riley, but it was a little slice of heaven to many others. 

“This dang thing!” Zay exclaimed at the cash register. 

“Hey now, be nice to the old girl! Treat her like a lady and she’ll open right up,” Riley teased as she wiped up after a customer. 

“It’s the tape. Stuck, again,” Zay gestured to the problem. 

With an annoyed sigh, “Let me take a look.” 

While Riley was busy attempting to fix the register, she heard the doorbell chime signaling that someone had entered. 

“Hi! Are you guys still hiring?” A female voice asked Riley as she was facing the register. 

“We are,” she replied as she attempted to feed the tape, again. “Damn it,” she muttered as the attempt failed. 

“Need some help?” The female voice asked with a kind tone. 

Finally turning to face her, Riley thought her heart had stopped for a moment. Here in front of her was this gorgeous pair of red lips, luscious honey blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes. It was safe to say that she was rendered speechless  _ and  _ breathless. 

“Uh,” trying to get her brain to work properly again. “You have any experience?” 

“8 summers worth.” The blonde smiled and Riley caught a lump in her throat. 

“Have at it,” she smiled a little too much and stepped aside. 

Instead of coming around and letting herself in the correct way, this pretty blonde hopped up and over the bar. Poor Riley was having some serious issues by now. Without any instruction, this mystery woman quickly and expertly fixed the register tape. 

Riley raised her brows in an impressed expression, “Thank you, ...?” 

“Oh, I’m Maya. And you’re welcome.” Maya extended a hand to Riley. 

“Nice to meet you, Maya. I’m Riley,” their hands connected and both could feel a warmth sparked by the touch that radiated upward. 

“So,” Riley pulled her hand away quickly and ran a hand through her hair. “You’re interested in the job?” 

“Yes! I am!” Maya spoke excitedly. “I’ve worked in a restaurant for the last 3 years and my uncle taught me how to tend bar.” 

With a nod, “Okay, make me a Harvey Wallbanger.” 

Giggling, “That’s a random choice and old.” 

“I know. Exactly why I chose it. Bar’s all yours,” Riley gestured to the surface to their side. 

Going to work, Maya grabbed a highball glass. She added the 3 parts vodka, 6 parts orange juice, and the 1 part Galliano. She topped it off with a Maraschino cherry and orange slice garnish. “Here’s your Harvey,” she flashed a grin as she handed Riley the glass. 

With a sip, “Ahh, you’re hired.” 

“Really?!” 

Smiling, “Yeah, really. I need you to fill out a formal application, but I like your stuff.” 

“Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Maya was so overcome with happiness that she hugged Riley. The taller woman reveled in the physical contact with the attractive blonde. 

As they pulled apart, “You’re welcome. Report here tomorrow at noon and we’ll get you started.” 

Maya was practically vibrating she was so happy, “You said something about an application?” 

“Oh, yes. Be right back!” Riley disappeared behind a door that was located to the right of the bar. 

She was only gone for a few moments and then Riley came out with a piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to Maya and produced a pen from behind her ear. “You can fill it out now. Shouldn't take you long.” 

Quickly and diligently Maya went to work on the application. Riley watched her closely as she filled it out. She studied the way she bit her lip in thought, the way her lips moved when silently talking to herself, and the way she counted out on her fingers. 

“Did you just hire that girl on the spot?” Zay asked from where he’d been watching. 

“Shh, don’t tell HR,” Riley joked as she looked over Maya’s application. 

“But  _ you’re  _ HR and the CEO and the owner.” 

“I know, which means I can hire anyone I want.” Riley remarked with a devilish grin. 

\-------

“So, I got the job!” Maya squealed excitedly into the phone as she chatted with her twin sister, Mia. 

With a scoff, “Just like that? What did you do? Go in flashing legs and tits?” Mia found it hard to believe that her twin would be hired that easily. 

“Hey,” Maya spoke defensively. “I’m damn good at tending bar and you know that. Also, FYI, the owner was a woman, so.”

With a wry laugh, “A chick? Oh my, God. That means nothing these days, lil sis.” They were born 10 minutes apart and Mia never let Maya forget it. 

Feeling small, “I got the job because I’m good. Can’t you just be happy for me?”

Sighing, “Yes, I’m happy for you, My. Congrats.” 

Finally cracking a smile, “Thank you, Mi. I’ll be home soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Bring home a pizza!”

Laughing, “Will do.”


End file.
